1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape structures that are used in assemblies of semiconductor device components, such as the flexible dielectric tapes that are used in tape automated bonding (TAB) and tape ball grid array (TBGA) packages. Particularly, the tapes of the present invention have stiffeners, or support structures, thereon. More specifically, the present invention relates to tapes with stereolithographically fabricated stiffeners. The present invention also relates to assemblies of semiconductor device components that include the tapes of the present invention and to stereolithographic methods for fabricating stiffeners on the tapes.
2. Background of Related Art